Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots
Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots is a new movie and it's a sequel to Cartoon All-Stars Unite and Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island. It is a crossover of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic,DC Super Hero Girls,Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015),Bionicle,Scooby-Doo!,Kim Possible,Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates,Pokémon,Hero Factory,The Mask Animated Series and Yo-Kai Watch. Summary After the events of Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island Dr Pretorius has created a toy factory to make an army of evil toys that will rule the world. So it's up to the Cartoon Veterans to stop him and save the toys from becoming evil. Plot The opening intro for the film features Dr Pretorius on some sort of game show (which is called the Biggest Genius). Dr Pretorius states that by feeding Supers Equestrian magic, they can emit a gas that, combined with Bakugan energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The film itself opens with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms delivering a truckload of several million Equestrian magic to a Equestrian magic processing and Toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, A robot sucks up all the Equestrian magic, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms unintentionally in the process. Twilight Sparkle chases after the robot, and eventually finds her way into the factory. After finding her way through the Twilight finds Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms, she meets Preston Stormer, William Furno, Duncan Bulk, Jimmi Stringer, Mark Surge, Natalie Breeze, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex and Daniel Rocka, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, Katana, Bumblebee, Harley Quinn, Starfire, Frost, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, Catwoman, Big Barda, Lady Shiva, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Nate Adams, Whisper and Jibanyan Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-doo and The Mask who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is Pretorius' helper. They ask him to use something to contact the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, The Mask contact Bumblebee an who says that Pretorius, invading toy army took over his house to use he energy coming from Cybertron so the Mask tells Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit, Optimus Prime, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Windblade and Jazz to meet him and the other Cartoon Veterans at the Cybertron (whick is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co Out let and when they get there that see The Mask made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Mask head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models and rescue Kim Possible. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Cartoon Veterans go through the factory, (rescuing Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in the process) collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys, then the Cartoon Veterans head to Super Hero High. They then free Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd (who was in a frozen state on till Fluttershy bumped into him thanks to The Mask), who destroys the Super harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to The Doctor's Lair (Grodd even tells them to collect 500 super which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the film was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other then Chad-Bot himself who tells Pretorius, plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the film ends with Chad-Bot cutting Pretorius, mustache off with a electric shaver. Songs #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song #The Mask Animated Series theme song #Get Your Cape On #Hero Factory theme #Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015) #Yo-Kai Watch theme #Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates theme #Scooby-Doo! Theme #Kim Possible theme Transcript Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots/Transcript